


Tricky negotiations

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Shopping is hard work when you have to feed Jack Harkness.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 35
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2016





	Tricky negotiations

Ianto was at the shops when his phone started ringing. He didn't bother with a formal greeting. 'Have you finished that report yet?'

The groan on the other end of the line told him that the answer was a definite no.

'Then why are you calling me? And,' he added, lowering his voice to a near whisper, 'we are not having phone sex.' He paused for a moment, listening to the response. 'Because I'm in the supermarket!' he hissed back.

Jack laughed, imagining the vibrant shade of red that Ianto would be turning right now, as he leaned back in his chair and threw his feet up on the desk. The report could wait. Talking with Ianto was much more fun. 'So, what are you buying?'

Ianto dropped the packet of pasta into the trolley and untucked the phone from between his shoulder and his ear, grabbing hold of it properly. 'How is it you can make the simplest of questions seemed filled with innuendo?'

'It's a gift.'

'I was thinking lasagne tonight. Maybe a side salad?'

'Mmm, sounds good. Can we have ice cream as well?'

'If you insist,' Ianto replied, directing his trolley to the frozen section. He looked hard at the cabinet. 'What flavour?'

'You pick.'

'Okay,' Ianto said, perusing the shelves. 'How about creme brulee?'

'Not honeycomb?' Jack asked.

'I thought you said I was picking?'

'Well, I was until you said that.'

'Fine, honeycomb it is,' he said, reaching in to grab the carton.

'No, wait. I don't want it unless you're happy with it.'

Ianto sighed. 'I'm happy if you're happy.'

'That's not the same thing. Why don't we just get two?'

'Because I know what you're like. If we get two cartons, we'll end up eating them both. We're meant to be cutting down on bad food.'

'Okay, so what are our options?'

Ianto started at the top of the cabinet and worked his way down. 'Vanilla.'

'Too plain.'

'Cookies and cream. Well, that's just a shade more exciting than vanilla. Peppermint chocolate chip?'

'Never been a fan. What about banana?'

'When was the last time you had anything banana flavoured that actually tasted like a real banana? Mango sorbet?'

'Blech! Gross. Now if you said raspberry sorbet... '

'Too many bits that get stuck in your teeth. Hokey pokey?'

'And that would be?'

'Never mind.' Clearly that was an Earth specialty. Ianto didn't really feel like explaining it. He cast his eyes futher down the shelves, mentally crossing items off the list. 'Um, bubblegum definite no, same to liquorice.'

He heard Jack groan loudly on the other end of the phone. 'Okay, does that actually leave us with any options?'

'Just chocolate,' Ianto confirmed.

'And we have a winner!'

'Thank God,' Ianto thought.


End file.
